


For you i'll go

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, the best I could do with the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: I rolled the setting " An Underground Village in the sky" this is best I could do. "
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	For you i'll go

The Village was the New Yorks premier hidden wizarding casino and bar. Magical folk had to take a special lift accessible from the outside of the skyscraper, after walking through a brick wall similar to the one at King’s Cross station to get to platform 9 ¾ . Once in the elevator, it would take them to a disillusion penthouse at the very top of the building.  
MACUSA spent a better part of its funding and efforts trying to get the place shut down but the constant rotation of the passwords and open evening was passed through an underground network of messages of which the code was only passed by word of mouth. Most of the patrons now only belong to the oldest families.  
As Draco awoke in the hotel room at the Plaza to Astoria padding quietly across the carpet to throw open the window for the owl the first thing he noticed was how short his girlfriend’s bathrobe was as she leaned on to the ledge to untie the message from the bird’s leg. It took a moment to move past this particular site but when he did, he noticed that it wasn’t a letter, but the tiniest rolled up bit of parchment she was trying to untie.  
When she pulled herself back in, she unfurled the paper as a sly smile crossed her face. “Don’t make plans for tonight. I’m taking you out.”  
“Alright. Where?”  
She slid back under the covers and untied the robe, tossing it back out on the floor. Draco lifted the sheets to see she wasn’t wearing anything else and all plans and worries for the evening fled from his mind.  
“I’m taking you to an underground village in the sky.”  
That did give him the slightest pause before he shrugged and said “That’s not even the weirdest thing you’ve ever said to me. But for you, I’ll go.”


End file.
